Fun and Games/Transcript
This is a transcript for Fun and Games. Transcript Kids: Fun and Games! [[DJ Lance|'DJ Lance']]:''' Hello Friends! Welcome to Gabbaland! (Music starts) '''All: Whoa! This is Gabbaland and it's so much fun, discover, makes moves, come on in everyone! Party every day, sing and jump about! Everybody shout Yo Gabba Gabba! (Toodee appears) DJ Lance: It's Toodee! Toodee: '''Let's dance and sing, will you join in? All together now let me see you move about! Shake, Twirl, Skip, Twist, Jump, and Shout! '''Plex: Welcome to Gabbaland it's the one you've never seen. All the games that we can play and all the people we will meet! Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, Plex and Lance! DJ Lance: Hello Matey, I'm here too so don't forget to bring a treat like your favorite pet. All: This is Gabbaland and it's so much fun, discover, makes moves, come on in everyone! Party every day, sing and jump about! Everybody shout Yo Gabba Gabba! (Muno appears) DJ Lance: It's Muno! Muno: 'Let's go outdoors! Time to explore! So many different creatures! So much to see! A great big adventure in the wild with me! (Maddie appears) '''DJ Lance: '''It's Maddie! 'Maddie: Come paint with me, what could it be? I'll play my ukulele and we'll sing a song about all our friends, join in clap along! (Brobee appears) DJ Lance: It's Brobee! Brobee: '''Come on this way! Can't wait to play! All my footy friends now we're really on a roll! Playing as a team we can score a goal! (Foofa appears) '''DJ Lance: It's Foofa! Foofa: '''It's time to play! What would you say? If you were an astronaut zooming to mars, or a Rock N' Roll star with Electric Guitars! (Plex appears) '''DJ Lance: It's Plex! Plex: '''Let's huddle in! Then I'll begin! Do you want to hear a story with a big surprise? Imagination flies when we close our eyes! '''All: '''Whoa! This is Gabbaland, and it's so much fun! Discover, Make moves, Come on in everyone! Party every day, sing and jump about! Everybody shout Yo Gabba Gabba! Everybody shout Yo Gabba Gabba! Yay! '''Tahiti: My Name Is Tahiti! Sean: My Name is Sean! Ben: My Name is Ben! Kyra: My Name Is Kyra! Khrie: And My Name is Khrie! Tahiti, Sean, Ben, Kyra, Khrie: We Like To Dance! Sister is a super spy, she's got skills and an eagle eye. Brother is a super strong guy, he's got a cape and the power to fly. We R Superheroes (Heroes, heroes) (x4) We live in a secret base, it's on a satellite in outer space. And though we got a lot to do, we're gonna need a lot help from you. We R Superheroes (Heroes, heroes) (Repeat till end) (Music for Bianca Barn-Cam's toy starts) [[Hunting Dinos]] DJ Lance: Hello Friends! We're gonna go look for someplace to sleep while Maddie's housecleaner, "Valdene" is cleaning Gabbaland. (Music Starts) Plex and DJ Lance: Buckle Up Everyone! (Seat belts click while engine starts) All: Let's go on a car ride! Inanimate Objects: Safe Trips Everyone! (They stop at New York City) All: We're here at our Destination! Maddie: My Name Is Maddie! I Like To Dance! Narrator: Story Time! Once Upon A Time... There was a girl named Hannah, and she always had been lonely. Everyone just walked by without saying anything to her. She told her Mom that she wanted a friend to keep her company but everyone at her school didn't like her. That next day a boy named Isaac stopped to look at her. And he says "Hannah you're a pretty girl, I'm Isaac". She blushed and replied "Thank You, I'm Hannah". And soon Isaac and Hannah became good friends. And Lived Happily Ever After... The End! (Music for Pirate Ship Treasure plays while Maddie Young and Abbie Bonfire do the game) DJ Lance: Hello Everybody! I think it's time for the Super Music Friends Show. Oh look, it's starting! Hey Everyone, the Super Music Friends Show is on! People: La, la, la, la, la, la! The Swami: Rip-Rollicking Party with the Rising Stars! (Music Starts) (Upbeat Pop Music) (Drums and Keyboard plays) Tihane: Good Gaming Time, Jumping Around (8x) Jacob: Dancing Gamer (2x) Tihane: Good Gaming Time, Jumping Around (8x) Jacob: Dancing Gamer (2x) (Scratching Record Plays) Robot: Dancing Gamer (2x) (Record Stops) Jacob: Dancing Gamer (2x) (Music Stops) All: Yay! DJ Lance: Listening and Dancing to Music Is... Awesome! (echo) (Music for Wonder Kid starts while Jayden and Brandon Cam play) DJ Lance: It's time to do the DJ Lance Dance! Let's Dance! Now Today We're gonna Do The Boing! So Turn around, touch the ground, and go boing! So Turn around, touch the ground and go boing! Boing! Alright that was so much fun let's keep it moving, Alright! Turn around and go boing! Turn around and go boing! Boing! Alright that was great! (Music starts for Evan Kart 7 starts while Evan Strong does the game) DJ Lance: Hello Everyone! (Door Opens) Big Bird: Hello! Brobee and Toodee: (screaming) Aaaahhhh! A Bird! (Music Starts) Plex, Muno, Maddie, and Foofa: It's ok to be afraid. Muno: Don't be Afraid, Don't be Scared, Say Hi To Someone New! They could (2x) a new friend to you (2x) Toodee: Uhhh..... Hi. Big Bird: Hi Welcome to my Nest, I'm, "Big Bird"! DJ Lance: I'm, "DJ Lance" and these are my friends "Muno", "Foofa", "Toodee", "Plex", and "Brobee"! Brobee: I guess we don't need to be afraid! Toodee: Yeah!, Everyone is different! Muno: Can we please sleep over here for the night? Big Bird: Sure! Come On In! All: Yay! Desmond: My Name Is Desmond! I Like To Dance! DJ Lance: Brobee wants to color! Brobee: Uh Huh! I Love to color (3x) C'mon and play with me! I'm thinking of a color, uh huh! It's the color of Macaroons, and the color of Water. What color is it? Oh! All Kids: Teal! Brobee: That's right, it's teal! Thanks for playing! (Music Starts for Brobee Affair while Ethan and Gabriel Cam do the game) DJ Lance: Muno wants to play pretend! Muno: Hi, let's play pretend! OK, so I'm pretending to be an animal who's yellow and lives in a pond. What am I? All Kids: A Duck! Muno: I'm a Duck! Thanks for playing With Me! (Music for Mini Orbiter plays while Ethan and Felicity Cam ride) [[Giggling Tommy]) DJ Lance: (Whispering) Hello Friends. We just had dinner and now it's time for bed. (Music Plays) Rest your head, time for bed. Rest your head, time for bed. Dream of counting sheep. Dream of gazing stars. Dream about birthdays. Dream of the planet Mars, child, rest your head, time for bed. Rest your head, time for bed. Dream of autumn leaves. Circle as they dance. Dream of Golden Gates. Dream of Paris, France, child, rest your head, time for bed. Rest your head, time for bed. DJ Lance: Good Night. (Shh!) Abraham: My Name Is Abraham! Kai: My Name Is Kai! Zachary: My Name Is Zachary! Katie: My Name Is Katie! Abraham, Kai, Zachary, Katie: We Like To Dance! (Soothing Music Plays) 1, Badger 2, Gerbil 3, DorBird 4, Fox 5, Hedgehog 6, Cat 7, Bat 8, Owl 9, Rabbit 10, Otter 11, Toad 12, Hamster 13, Slow Worm 14, Mole 14! (Music for Snow Day plays while Ryan Little,Sean and Ben Tapp,Zachary Strong-Tapp, Daniel Bonfire,and Desmond Bonfire play) All Kids: Funny Face! DJ Lance: It's time to make funny faces! Hey, now it's your turn to try it! That's great! Come on! you can do it! Whoa, now that's funny! Here comes another one! All Kids: Yay! DJ Lance: Great job, those were some funny faces! Yeah! (Music Starts for Serena Match Point while Isaac Acevedo and Nathan Barn-Cam do the game) French V.O.: The Next Morning... (DJ Lance woke everyone up with his rooster flute) Plex: Good Morning Big Bird! Big Bird: "Good Morning Everyone!" (As they got down they saw Foofa blinfolded) Foofa: '"I'm testing to see if the sun comes up!" (Maddie changed into her glasses, a white shirt, black pants with white stripes, and her blue shoes) '''Maddie: '"OK, I think it's time to go! Maybe we can go to China soon!" 'Big Bird: '"That sounds like a great idea!" '''All: ''Goodbye Goodbye, It's time to go, Goodbye Goodbye'' Toodee: ''I don't wanna go!'' Muno: ''See you later, alligator'' Foofa: ''Bye Bye Bye, Butterfly'' All: ''Goodbye!'' (They leave Sesame Street) Lamese: '''My Name's Lamese! '''Mason: '''My Name's Mason! '''Logan: '''My Name's Logan! '''Sila: '''My Name's Sila! '''Evan: '''And My Name's Evan! '''Lamese, Mason, Logan, Sila, and Evan: '''We like to dance! '''Plex: '''Whoa, Hey, Everybody, It's Dancey-Dance time! '''All: '''Yay! '''Plex: '''Now, let's see who our Dancey-Dance friend is today! '''All: '''Yay! (Plex beams in the Dancey-Dance friend, Andrew Agnew, who is also the director of the show) '''Andrew: '''Hi, my name is Andrew. '''All: Hi Andrew! '''Andrew: '''Today, we're going to do the Up-Down, and here's how you do it, Reach your hands up. '''All: '''Reach your hands up. '''Andrew: '''And down to the ground! '''All: '''And down to the ground! '''Andrew: '''Turn around. '''All: '''Turn around. '''Andrew: '''And now sit down. '''All: '''And now sit down. '''Andrew: '''That was fun, now let's try it with music! '''All: '''Reach your hands up, and down to the ground, Turn around, and now sit down (4x) '''Andrew: '''Now it's time to go crazy! '''All: '''Go Crazy! (10x) '''Andrew: '''OK, you were all great, but now it's time for me to go! Bye! '''All: '''Bye Andrew! (Plex beams out Andrew) Category:Transcripts